It Used To Be A Fantasy
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Comenzó con pequeñas fantasías con chicas sin rostro y se concretó cuando la encontró en una tarde con demasiado calor. Para Robin Wolfe.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM**

**Claim: Seth/Renesmee**

**Summary:** _Comenzó con pequeñas fantasías con chicas sin rostro y se concretó cuando la encontró en una tarde con demasiado calor._

**Para: Robin Wolfe. No sé si esto es lo que querías pero igual, quise intentarlo.**

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?_

_"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" - Eurythmics_

**It Used To Be A Fantasy**

No era la primera vez que le ocurría, por supuesto, venía con el manual de ser varón aquel asunto de los 'sueños húmedos'. La primera vez había sido más incómodo de lo necesario (vamos, estaba bien que todos pasaban por eso pero igual no era agradable despertar con la sensación de sábanas pegajosas a su alrededor). Pero en ese entonces no había un rostro que poner a sus pequeñas fantasías.

Era lo mismo él y una chica sin rostro de piel a veces morena y a veces blanca que le hacía ver las estrellas del puro placer, entonces despertaba con un grito (que en su sueño era el pleno orgasmo) y sábanas pegadas a su piel y no precisamente por el sudor, aunque también había algo de esto.

Era un fastidio pero lidiaba con ello, intentando no pensar en la piel blanca, luego morena y mechones de cabello de tonos que jamás lograba recordar, particularmente cuando estaba en patrullaje para evitar las risas de los demás miembros de la manada. Aquella tarde era simple descanso, Jake les había dado la tarde y él había deseado ir al bosque para estar en paz consigo mismo, a la noche iría a casa, ahora no era probable que hubiera nadie porque Sue estaría en lo de Charlie y Leah estaría, posiblemente, en casa de los Black discutiendo con Jake asuntos propios de los altos mandos de la manada.

Hacía calor, insoportable considerando que se encontaban en pleno otoño, así que se limitó a deambular por ahí cubierto con los pantalones cortos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello recientemente cortado y se tumbó en el césped, quedándose dormido y comenzando a soñar con una figura femenina que recorría su pecho con manos suaves y cálidas mientras le obsequiaba una dulce sonrisa que le hizo devolverle el gesto.

Soñó con besos recorriendo su mandíbula y su cuello, con sus labios besando labios desconocidos y una garganta perfumada de forma embriagadora, con sus manos recorriendo una piel suave y bajando, bajando...

Entonces despertó, con el corazón en un puto puño latiendo como un tambor enloquecido y el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo. Maldijo en voz baja (hábito aprendido de la manada y quizás de Emmett cuando por algún motivo perdía una apuesta). Caminó en círculos, no muy seguro de que hacer y entonces la encontró, en una caminata similar a la suya, el cabello suelto y los pies mojándose a la orilla de un río. Se detuvo sorprendido.

- ¿Nessie?

La aludida se volvió y se sonrió al verle. Seth tragó saliva al percatarse del sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven (producto del agobiante calor y de las temperaturas cuasi extremas de ambos) y la manera en que el sudor que resbaló por la base de su cuello en el momento en que ella tomó su cabello para trenzarlo. Debería ser ilegal que Renesmee Cullen tuviera 6 años y medio y luciera como si tuviera diez más. Debería ser prohibido que quisiera besarla del súbito modo en que lo deseo porque, vamos, ¡era la imprimación de una de las personas que más admiraba! Y por si aquello no fuera poco, también era hija de un gran amigo. (Comenzaba a creer que si de verdad la tocaba, Edward no se lo iba a tomar muy a bien, y bueno, Bella era caso aparte)

- Mucho calor ¿no Seth? - dijo y pataleó el agua como la niña pequeña que cronológicamente era.

- Bastante - se rindió a si mismo y fue a sentarse a su lado dando un pequeño gemido de alivio al contacto del agua fría.

Nessie canturreaba algo en voz baja en un idioma que Seth no conocía, parecía ser latin o algo por el estilo. Se volvió, porque deseaba preguntarle honestamente sin ninguna mala intención que era y justo en ese momento a ella se le ocurrió voltear a verlo. Simplemente no pudo soportar haber estado a mitad de uno de aquellos sueños sólo para ir a encontrar un par de ojos color chocolate que le quitaron el aire en un segundo y no porque se hubiera enamorado de ella sino porque lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos así que lo hizo. Deslizó una mano detrás del cuello de la chica y presionó sus labios en un beso atolondrado y que francamente supo a gloria (quizás porque era robado).

- Perdónameperdónameperdóname - susurró contra los labios perfectos de la mitad humano, mitad vampiro mientras se separaba consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero ella le detuvo tomándole de la mano y creando una corriente eléctrica entre ambos.

_'No es correcto'_ gritó su mente, _'no es tuya, no debes tomar lo que no es tuyo'_.

- Nessie - su tono de voz sugería protesta, pero sus manos parecían pensar otra cosa mientras se aferraban a los hombros suaves y desnudos (porque ella portaba una blusa de tirantes delgados)

- Lo siento Seth - susurró ella mordiéndose el labio inferior con sutileza - no debería hacerte esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. El calor debe estar volviéndome loca.

Y Seth sonrió ante la excusa estúpida (pero excusa al fin que la más joven de los Cullen le ofreció) y sintió en su pecho el calor atenazarse, sintió la creciente necesidad y la besó en los labios, esta vez sin nada de sutileza, mordiendo y lamiendo las comisuras, buscó entrada que la joven estuvo más que dispuesta a conceder y sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla dominante en donde ninguno quería perder. Luego bajó a la garganta donde siguió intercalando mordiscos y besos (se entretuvo un muy buen rato ahí, mientras las manos de Nessie guiaban las suyas hacia el borde de su blusa y tiraban hacia arriba, algo en lo que él estuvo más que dispuesto a ayudarle, separándose para apartar la prenda y pasando sus manos por la espalda para soltar el broche del sujetador antes de concentrarse en lamer y mordisquear detenidamente los senos de la joven).

Un gemido brotó de su pecho al sentir a Nessie besarle con cierta fiereza (vaya que la chica tenía carácter) y sin pensar demasiado en ello, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, sintiendo las rodillas clavadas en el césped y recorriendo con las manos el perfecto trasero.

La ropa quedó botada por todos lados mientras ellos caían al césped, Nessie encima de Seth y comenzaba a besarle, a tocarlo, a lamerlo, a morderlo sin perder el halo angelical que poseía, le tocó entre las piernas y él se revolvió bajo el tacto suave y firme que le prodigaba, gritando cosas como si fuera un poseso. Después cambiaron posiciones y se dedicó a recorrer la piel (ambos ahora cubiertos por fino sudor) mientras volvían a besarse y se encontraban en un revuelo de pieles rozándose y cuerpos entrelazados.

Ella gritó primero cuando las salvajes embestidas (que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Seth sospechaba que pudiera ofrecer) la hicieron alcanzar el orgasmo, la hicieron rodear la cintura masculina más fuertemente todavía y maldecir cuanta maldición hubiera escuchado decir a los adultos con quienes vivía (y Seth prefería no pensar en si acaso Nessie había tenido que ser testigo auditivo de las actividades nocturnas de sus familiares para que conociera todo lo que ahora estaba diciendo) y después a él le llegó el turno de correrse, entre gritos, jadeos, maldiciones y presión, la puta presión que le hizo sentir vivo cuando explotó y se dejó caer sobre la joven antes de tumbarse a un lado.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada la observó experimentando culpa.

- Ay Nessie - suspiró - realmente lamentó que hayas sido tú, no porque no seas guapa sino porque, vamos, te vine a encontrar en un pésimo momento.

La chica simplemente le miró.

- Ya te dije que lo lamentaba - dijo y le sonrió - y realmente lamento que ocurriera tan así, pero ¿la verdad? - se inclinó hasta rozarle el oído con los labios - me gustó mucho.

Y volvió a lucir angelical aunque había revelado ser fiel a su naturaleza vampírica, antes de que ambos tomaran sus cosas y se vistieran intercambiando una mirada antes de alejarse.

Y a partir de aquella vez ya no fue más una desconocida la que ocupó las fantasías del metamorfo.


End file.
